Thinking the Same Thing
by dckveg
Summary: It's Ariel and Eric's wedding night. She has no idea what's going on and he knows everything. AxE. One shot. Rated M for Lemons


_**Thinking the Same Thing**_

**Hi all! This is a little one-shot that I wrote in a notebook while my computer was charging so I decided to post it here. Hopefully it is not crap, but you never know. I am trying to hone my smut/lemon skills so any constructive criticism would be great! Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eric or Ariel, just a lot of nonsense.**

**This is M rated for a reason. Don't like, don't read. **

Ariel was so blissfully happy that she felt like swimming in circles. Of course, that wasn't possible as she wasn't a mermaid anymore, but the feeling was the same nonetheless. Today, she had finally married Eric and they were almost done saying their goodbyes to the last of the guests at the wedding reception. Ariel had a strange feeling of anticipation, but for what, she had no clue. She got that weird feeling every time she looked at Eric and had to focus on the guest in front of her for the blush to fade, only to return the next time she looked at Eric. She had a feeling that something big was going to happen very soon but she could only guess and impatiently wait to find out what it was.

At last, the final guest was gone and Ariel and Eric were alone. The butterflies that Ariel had finally managed to control returned in full force, if not stronger. Eric took both of her hands in his and drew her flush against his chest. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked her, a mischievous grin dancing across his face.

Ariel gave him a quizzical look as she replied. "For what?"

Now it was Eric's turn to look confused. "No one told you?"

"Told me what?" Ariel was getting more and more confused by the second.

"When two people get married-" Eric began, but then got a better idea. "Never mind. It would be better if I just showed you." He turned and began walking towards the bridal chamber that he and Ariel would share for the duration of their honeymoon.

"Okay…." Ariel trailed off as she followed Eric down the hall after a tug on her hand from his. She couldn't help but feel that _this _was the moment all of the anticipation earlier was for.

As the newlywed couple reached the door to the room, Eric stopped walking and drew in a deep breath.

"Eric?" Ariel questioned as she put her hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong-"

Ariel's question was quickly became a squeal of surprise as Eric swiftly turned around and swept her up into his arms and carried across the threshold of the room. She giggled with delight as he gently sat her down on the edge of the bed and stepped away minutely, keeping his hands on Ariel's face.

"Is it time for bed already?" Ariel asked, looking around the room. "I'm not a bit sleepy."

"No," Eric replied. "It's not time to go to sleep, but it is time to go to bed."

"What? What else is there besides sleeping in a bed?" Ariel was forever forgetting that her new human world had so many purposes for one object. But using a bed for something besides sleep was new to her.

"It's easier if I just show you," Eric replied as he leaned forward to kiss her. Ariel signed as she wrapped her arms around Eric's neck to draw him closer. She could kiss Eric for days and never get tried of the fantastic sensation of his lips against hers. Suddenly, Ariel felt something wet against her lips that she had never felt before and pulled away.

"Eric? What was that?"

"Just go with it, Ariel. I promise that I will do nothing to hurt you, ever. I love you."

Eric had never lied to Ariel, so she nodded and returned the sentiment as Eric's mouth descended again. Ariel felt the wet something slowly pushing against her closed lips, so she opened them slowly. She gasped in surprise when Eric's tongue met hers. She sighed into the kiss and began to move her tongue in the same manner that his was moving and the two began a slow tango. Eric's hands began to wander from Ariel's face down to her shoulders and onto her back. He began to inch down the zipper of her dress but paused when he felt Ariel tense up. Eric drew back and looked deep into her eyes, reassuring her that it was okay. When he saw that she was still uncertain, he took a step back and took off his jacket and shirt, leaving himself bare-chested. He took Ariel's hands and helped her stand from the bed and placed her hands on his chest. "It's okay," he said. "Touch me wherever you want."

Ariel began to let her hands wander across his muscled chest on wonder. He was so much like a merman, and yet, so different. Both had such broad chests but where a merman's tail would begin, Eric's pants stopped her from going any farther. Ariel continued comparing the two males while Eric pulled the zipper on her dress all the way down. Ariel was about to begin unfastening Eric's pants to see how different the two really were when his hands moved back up to her shoulders and he eased the dress down to the floor. Ariel, suddenly shy again, covered her chest with her arms.

"Don't hide yourself from me. You're beautiful," Eric whispered as he pulled Ariel's hands away from her undergarment-clad body and let his eyes wander down her figure. As Ariel adjusted to being looked at, she realized that when she was a mermaid, she had worn much less and was never shy then. She chuckled to herself about her silliness and when Eric looked at her with questioning eyes, Ariel just shook her head and smiled before leaning in to kiss Eric once more.

Eric's hands began to wander up Ariel's arms, across her shoulders and down to her breasts. Ariel jumped at the foreign contact but then relaxed into it as Eric began to gently knead and squeeze the covered mounds. She began to feel a stirring of some new feeling deep in her stomach and somewhere between her legs. Ariel decided that this was definitely a good feeling and wanted much, much more of it. She pushed her chest further into Eric's hands, aching for more of the delicious contact as she wrapped her arms around his neck and thrust her tongue against his. Eric slowly began to undo the clasps on the front of her corset. He quickly threw the garment on the floor before stepping back far enough to pull off her chemise, leaving her completely bare at last. Eric slowly pushed her back until the back of her knees hit the bed and she sat down on the edge. Eric dropped to his knees and began to slowly kiss up Ariel's abdomen. He glanced up at Ariel for a second before taking one of her breasts between his lips and began to suck and lightly nip at the tip. His right hand reached up to caress her other breast before switching his attentions. Ariel moaned softly as she threaded her hands through his hair, pushing his face into her chest, trying to figure out how to release this ache that was between her thighs.

Eric trailed his hands and lips down Ariel's stomach, before skipping the place she was craving his to touch the most. He kissed down on leg and up the other, cherishing the fact that she gave up being a mermaid for him. Finally, he reached the juncture of her thighs and shot a single look of pure desire to Ariel before leaning in and kissing her sex. Ariel leaned back on the bed with a moan as Eric's tongue slowly traced her slit up and down before beginning and rhythm that was sure to drive her crazy. Ariel felt her hips buck of their own accord as on of Eric's hands found her clit and began to draw circles on it with his thumb. Ariel began to moan louder and breathe heavier as Eric's magic fingers and tongue brought her closer and closer to the edge of a precipice that she didn't even know existed.

"Eric?" Ariel breathed "Wha-what's happen-happening to me?" Eric pulled his mouth away just long enough to reassure her.

"Just let it happen, Ariel. Let go," Eric said before resuming his ministrations. Faster and harder Eric worked his fingers and tongue, following the rhythm that Ariel's hips were setting. Finally, Ariel gave one last buck of her hips and one loud moan as she fell over the edge of oblivion. Eric continued to work his hands and lapped up all of her juices as she rode out her first orgasm. He slowly crawled up the bed and lay down next to her, entranced in her beauty.

"What was _that_?" Ariel asked once she regained her breath.

"It's called an orgasm," Eric responded while placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Did you like it?"

"Like it? I loved it!" Ariel exclaimed. "Can you do it again?"

Eric laughed as he pulled his wife close. "Of course. But I would like to show you another way to do it." Eric leaned in to kiss her firmer this time. He shucked his pants and had Ariel scoot up the bed until her head was lying on the pillows. Eric covered her body with his and resumed kissing Ariel, beginning to work her up to a frenzy again. Ariel felt something very hard but still very soft against her leg and she was about to question Eric about it when her hips began to move of their own accord again. Obviously her body knew more that her brain when it came to this, so Ariel just relaxed and let it happen. Eric moved his hips into alignment with hers and began to slowly move so that his member became coasted in her juices. Ariel's hips moved with his, trying to create some much needed friction, and as her hips moved against Eric's she couldn't help but remember her earlier desire to see what lay beyond Eric's waist. Well, she thought to herself, she just found out.

"Just relax," Eric said as he placed his erection at the tip of her entrance. "This first part will hurt a little, but it will get better, I promise."

Ariel nodded as Eric quickly thrust into her. She cried out in pain and tears sprung to her eyes as Eric ripped her hymen. Eric kept apologizing and kissing away her tears until Ariel nodded to indicate that the pain has subsided enough for Eric to continue. Eric began to slowly move in and out of her, letting Ariel get used to him inside of her. Soon, Ariel's hips began to meet his trust for thrust and she began moaning again. Eric began to move faster and with a grunt, he picked up Ariel's legs and placed them over his shoulders so that he could move faster and deeper. Ariel's hips moved faster and her moans got louder as the ledge she had so recently fallen over approached once again. Eric's regular movements began to falter as his grunts got louder. Suddenly, Eric let out a huge groan and Ariel felt something warm inside of her. This new sensation was enough to send her over the edge again with a loud cry. Eric collapsed on top of her and rolled off, breathing hard. Ariel's breath was irregular as well as she turned to look at the man who could give her such pleasure in such a short amount of time.

"That was incredible," Ariel said when she had once again caught her breath.

"You're telling me," Eric responded with a grin.

"So what exactly was that?" Ariel asked, always full of questions, as she climbed under the covers with Eric.

"It's called making love," Eric replied. "And it's how human children are created."

"Really?" Ariel exclaimed. "So, if we want to have children, we get to do it again?"

"Ariel, we can do it as often as you like," Eric grinned.

"Oh goodie," Ariel giggled. "Because I'm ready to do it again."

Eric smiled at his new wife as he leaned in to kiss her mouth. "I was thinking the exact same thing."


End file.
